


The space between hearts

by Gizmomis



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accident, F/M, Loss, Love, New Beginnings, hearttransplant, soul mates, surviver remorse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Bella is 24 years old and dating actor Tom Hiddleston when disaster strikesBianca is Bella's older sister, 27 years old and dying of a heart problem she has fought all her life.Will Bianca get a heart in time ? Has Tom really found his soulmate in Bella ? What happens in the space between hearts ?





	1. Cold hard rain

*Tom*  
I turn on the the windshield wipers. It is coming down bad and the visability is really bad. I hate driving in weather like this, I should really be used to the rain, growing up in London. Bella reach out to squeeze my thigh, sending me a cheeky smile. 

"Better get me back to your place and out of the rain fast, and I might be really nice to you".

"Well that you don't have to say twice my dear". I wink at her and she giggles. Pulling the car out into the traffic, heading for the freeway.

I have been dating Bella Willi, or Isabella Williams as her real name is, for close to 4 months. She is a top model. At first I had been a bit reluctant, most models I have met just hasn't been my type. But after having run into Bella a couple of times I found out she was not like most models or like most women. She is very special, one of a kind, so much I was willing to overlook her only being 24 years old.

"When are you leaving again ?" She says. Unfortunately we spend to little time together, both having really busy jobs and travelling a lot. But both our careers seem to be on a roll and we just need to accept this is how life is now. I mean if everything goes well, we have many years left to do anything we want.

I watch her out of the corner of my eye, she runs a hand through her silky dark hair as her blue eyes scan me. "Three weeks, and you ?" 

"I need to be in Milan early next week, then Rome, Paris and London. If we are lucky I might be back a couple of days before you leave". She says, hope in her eyes.

I place my hand on hers, giving it a light squeeze, before moving it back on the stearing wheel. "I really hope you do. I know it is hard Belle. But we both have to work, now when the iron is hot. There will be plenty of time later". I smile at her. "Hey after I am done with the movie and you are back from New York, what about we go somewhere warm and nice together for a week or two".

"That sounds great Tom". She rubs my legs softly. "And it should be possible, before I have to go to fiji for the swimsuit edition".

I smile to myself, leaning a bit forward to see better. For the first time in a long time I am really and truly happy. My career is finally on the roll, and I get the roles I really want, and I got a girl that could turn out to be the one, well what more can I wish for ?

 

*Bella*  
I look out on the rain and I am wondering if Bianca is looking out the hospital window, seeing the rain too. I miss her. It has been way to long since I last saw her. But I have just been so busy with work and Tom. Also it always leaves me so sad when I see her. So frail and sick.

Turning my head I look at Tom. I swear that man is a true life saint. He is something truly special and I had never thought I would meet someone like him. Actually I am very well aware that I am not worthy of him.

When I met him at first I had quickly realised that neither my looks nor my status as a famous model would get me anywhere with him. No he wanted more in a woman and I molded myself to be what he was looking for. I had kind of expected that he would proove to be a fraud. I mean no one is that perfect, but turned out he really is. He is talented, charming, handsome, sexy, sweet, caring, gracious and a true gentleman.

I am constantly scared he will see through my deception, see the real me and realise I am not what he thinks me to be. Then I would surely loose him.

Almost like on itself my hand reach out to stroke his cheek. And he leans slightly into my touch. I don't know why, it just kind of comes out by itself. "Promise me to be happy Tom, no matter what, go find happiness and love".

"Why are you saying that Belle ? It sounds do omnious". He looks at me, worry in his beautiful eyes.

  I shrug. "I don't know, it just... TOM LOOK OUT".


	2. The sound of silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca thinking about her life and an accident

*Bianca*  
I am sitting in my bed at the hospital, looking out the window at the rain. The sky is steel gray, hanging low and depressed, mimicking my mind. I know my time is running out, 27 years is a rather short time to get dealt, but apparently that was what was meant for me. My heart is close to giving out, and having a rather uncommon blod and tissue type my changes are very low.

But I always knew. I was born with a sick heart, so it has always been a question of time. And honestly these last couple of years has been so hard that it is almost a relief seeing the end get nearer.

I am grateful for the time I have gotten here, even though it has been a hard life at times, not being able to experience the things other girls do. There is so much I wish I could have done. I have never been to a real party, never gotten drunk, never gone on any grand adventures, hell I never really been kissed.

At least I won't leave many people behind to mourn me, my father left when my mom was pregnant with my sister Bella, he couldn't hamdle another kid with me being sick, and we never saw him again. My mom died 6 years ago, it was the heart to, same problem as me, hers was just much less severe and still she died at 42.

I only have my baby sister Bella, but she has her own life, a bright career as a super model and a hot actor boyfriend. She is busy and I don't see her much, but at least she will move on when I am gone. And then Noah, my very best friend. We have been friends for 20 years, since he had broken his hip and his mother brought him over all summer so we could entertain each other.

My only regret is to never have been in love. I must have read every romantic book ever written, seen ever movie. I mean I have had a lot of free time and I spend most of that reading and watching movies.

I watch the water drops run down the window, chasing each other, melting together. Like the people out there, chasing their dreams, their soul mate, melting their lives together.

There is a light knock on the door, and one of the nurses, an elderly lady with greying hair comes in. Smiling at me. "Good evening dear. How are you feeling ?"

"Good evening Ingrid. Well kind of the same. Tired, so very tired to be honest". I say, sending her a weak smile. She is always so nice to me. They all are. I know they feel sorry for me.

She comes over and I lean forward to let her take my pillow and fluff it. "By the way, I saw that beautiful sister of yours in the tv tonight. She was at some benefit with that gorgeous man of hers. Why don't she ever bring him around here ?"

"I am not even sure he knows that I exist". I say with a slight shrug. She has never said anything about bringing him, actually she talks very little about him. But I have seen her face the few times she have mentioned him, and I have seen them together on pictures and video, there is no doubt that she loves him, truly and deeply.

Ingrid looks at me in a very thoughtful way. "Listen sweetie, keep believing.. I got this feeling that thing are about to happen. You can still get everything you dream of, but it will cost you, nothing is free".

"Uhm okay I guess". Everything I dream of is practically what my sister has, but I would happily settle for any life at all. For one day free of pain and able to live life.

 

*Tom*  
It is like a film that keeps playing in my head and I am wondering if I am dead. If I am I must be in hell, doomed to repeat this over and over. Bella screaming, me looking up, seeing the truck. It's out of control, smashing through the crash barrier. Barreling toward us like a runaway freight train.

I fight to avoid it, slamming down on the brakes, loosing control on the slick road. The car sliding, turning. The truck looming over us. And I know we are done for. My sports car is no match for a truck. We will be crushed kike a bug on a windshield.

Then the sound, as the truck slides sideways. My car getting dragged under the trailer, and pulled along. Sounds of metal crushing and bending, glas shattering. I expect pain, but there is no pain. Then silence. We are still moving and there should be noice, but it is like someone hit the mute button.

Suddenly the world seems to snap back in place. As we stop. There is all kinds of sounds, but it is hard to distinguish them from one another, it is like a cacophony of sounds. I try to move, but I can't really, it is like the car has shrunk around me and I am stuck.

"Belle !" I call out her name, but only gets some faint moan in return. But any sounds must be good right ? I reach out with my hand, the only thing I can move, searching and finding her hand. It feels sticky and slick, but I lace my fingers with hers. "It's going to be okay baby, hold on okay, help is coming".

I am wondering if I am paralysed or something. My body seems numb. Right now I am just clinging to the fact that I am thinking clearly and don't feel any pain in particular and that I can hear small whimpers from Bella.

There are sirens, cars stopping. Running feets and voices everywhere and I call out the best I can. "In here, we need help".

There are sounds coming closer and then I can faintly se a face wearing a helmet beside me and hear a deep voice. "We will get you out as fast as possible sir, hang in there". As he moves away I hear him call out, sounding shaken. "We need to get a move on, we actually got someone alive in there".


	3. Author note

Currently on hold, new chapters Will be added later


End file.
